Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
The recent tendency of a mobile terminal market attempts to develop mobile terminals of various types to meet the diversity of the consumer's needs. The types of the developed mobile terminals are focused on the configuration that can emphasize the portability of the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal types for high portability can include such a type wearable on a user's body as a watch type, a glasses type, a necklace type and the like. Moreover, since these types of the mobile terminals are provided with various kinds of sensors, the user's health can be checked. However, the wearable type mobile terminal only obtains information about the user's health and then provides the obtained information to the user.